Forgotten Dreams, Unseen Danger
by Sailor Draco
Summary: A new senshi has appeared in Tokyo with ancient powers never before seen! United with the inner senshi will their powers be enough to destroy an ancient evil that destoryed the new senshi's kingdom or have they finally met their match?
1. Prologue

Forgotten Memories and Unseen Danger by Sailor Draco  
Email: HimeNoDraco@aol.com  
Rating: G  
Prologue  
  
She stood upon the cliff, looking over the barren land   
below. She felt the warmth of her fiery wings on her back,   
glad to have its warmth on this now cold and dead planet.   
It had once been so full of life, the brightest planet   
among the star colonies. She looked on the valley below to   
see dragon skeletons and ashes of what had once been   
villages. The palace far off in the distance was crumbling   
in decay. The planet had grown so cold it was hard to   
believe that this place was once her home and so full   
of life. A single tear rolled down her cheek. As   
Princess of this land, the last of her people, she   
swore she would never rest until she avenged her people.  
  
Suddenly an alarm sounded off in the background. Groaning   
she reached over and threw the clock out the window and   
laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. The dreams were   
haunting her again. She must take action soon or it would   
drive her mad. If only she understood them! They seemed   
like memories, coming out of the fog rather then dreams.   
How silly though, wings of fire. Quickly she took a shower,   
got dressed and went outside. She smiled, taking in the   
clean summer air. She checked the mail and came back inside   
to find her aunt awake and making breakfast. Her aunt   
smiled as she saw Elena. Elena had the family auburn hair,   
and also dark, nearly black, eyes that there was no account   
of on either side of the girl's family. She sighed; Elena   
had only been eight when her parents drowned in the   
horrific storm at sea. To this day everyone is mystified at   
how the girl survived it, there was no possible way she   
could have. The girl still has no memory of it at all.   
  
Sitting down at the table Elena began leafing through the   
mail. Finally she came across the letter she had been   
waiting for. Furiously she tore it open.   
"Aunt Aidewen! They have granted my request to become   
an exchange student! They are sending me to Tokyo, Japan!"  
"For how long?"  
"The entire school year. I leave in one week."  
"So soon." Her aunt smiled, knowing Elena had wanted   
to do this for a long time.  
"Be sure to pack your alarm clock, you don't want to   
be late for school. I know how you are in the mornings   
about waking up." Elena flinched at the words alarm clock   
and Aidewen froze. "Don't tell me you threw it out the   
window again?" Elena didn't answer, just sank lower into   
her seat. "Will go out and get it." She smiled as her niece   
went outside, how she would miss these moments when she was   
in Japan. What would she do for the entire time Elena was   
gone?  
  
Elena went out and looked through the rose bushes. Her   
bedroom was on the second floor, but amazingly the alarm   
clock lay among the roses, still ringing and undamaged.   
She laughed as she took it out and turned it off. This was   
the third time in the last month that she had thrown it and   
it had yet to brake. It seemed as if the clock had wings.  
"Elena!" cried a voice running toward her. She   
turned around and smiled at her childhood friend Katherine.   
"Guess what! I'm going to Japan for school this   
year! I was accepted in the exchange program!" exclaimed Elena.  
"Really?" asked Katherine excitedly. "How fun! I   
got my acceptance letter also; I get to go to England! To   
bad we didn't get the same country!"  
"Yeah. Though, for some odd reason I feel drawn to   
Tokyo, I feel like I need to go there." Katherine frowned.  
"Are you still having those dreams?"  
"Yes, I still can't figure them out. It all seems   
so familiar!"  
"Maybe you'll find the answers there in Tokyo."  
"I hope so."  
  
Suddenly Katherine looked at the alarm clock in Elena's   
hand and laughed. "Throw it out the window again?" Elena   
also laughed suddenly remembering that she held the clock   
in her hands. "It still works to!" They both burst out   
laughing.  
  
"Come on, let's go to town and do some shopping   
before we leave Ireland!"  
"Sounds great! I'd loved to get a few things for   
my trip to remind me of home!"  
  
The two girls ran upstairs, Elena got her purse and keys,   
told her Aunt where they were going and then they were off. 


	2. Chapter 1

Forgotten Memories and Unseen Danger by Sailor Draco  
Email: HimeNoDraco@aol.com  
Rating: G  
Chapter 1  
  
"Now landing in Tokyo, Japan," said the flight attendant   
over the intercom. Elena gripped the armrest tightly as the   
plan landed. She looked out the window, taking in the land   
she would be living in for the next year. She had a feeling   
that this trip would change her life as she knew it.  
  
Getting off the plane she quickly looked around for her   
host. She soon found a sign with her name on it.   
"Rei?" she asked, walking up to the Raven hair girl.   
"Elena! Welcome to Tokyo!"  
Elena would be staying with Rei Hino and her grandfather   
while she attended high school.   
"So how was your trip?" Rei asked as Elena got her bags.  
"Long but good. I couldn't wait to get here. I've   
always wanted to come to Japan."  
  
_________________  
  
Later at the Temple  
-------------------  
"And this will be your room," said Rei as she   
finished showing Elena around the temple. The room was a   
lovely deep, dark crimson with a small Japanese bed,   
closet, small dresser, a few bookcases, and a small table.   
"I like it, it's very lovely," said Elena smiling.  
"After you've unpacked and feel up to it let me   
know and we'll head over to the park and I'll introduce you   
to some friends of mine."  
"Sounds great."  
  
Rei left Elena with some privacy to unpack. Elena took in   
a deep breath and looked around, she was really going to   
like it here.  
  
__________  
  
The Park  
----------  
"Rei, over here!" waved a tall girl with brown hair.   
They quickly went over to the other girls.  
"So is this her?" said a blonde with the strangest   
hairstyle Elena had seen.  
"Of course it's her Usagi! Who else would it be?"   
said Rei. Elena smiled, the two seemed as close as sisters.  
"Everyone this is Elena from Ireland. Elena, this is   
Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Usagi.  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," said Elena.  
"Welcome to Tokyo!" said Minako. "Your going to   
have so much fun here, we'll make sure of it!"  
  
Elena smiled; she was definitely going to like it here. She   
had a strange feeling though as she meet the girls, the   
same feeling she had when she had seen Rei. She sensed   
something, like a powerful energy. She pushed this into the   
back of her mind for later, thinking perhaps she was just   
imaging it. She liked these girls though and knew she had   
just made some great friends. They had lots of questions   
about Ireland was more than happy to answer them.  
"So what do your parents do?" asked Ami. Elena   
froze, she hadn't expected this question. Then again,   
why not? It was likely to come up, people were naturally   
curious. The girls stared at her as they noticed her far   
off look of sorrow, as if she was somewhere else full of   
pain.  
"They died when I was eight in a horrible storm at   
sea, the country had never seen such a storm before. It was   
a nightmare. I was the only survivor though nobody knows   
how. I don't remember anything that happened that day, I   
was in shock and hospitalized for over a week. To answer   
your question though they were astronomers. They loved the   
stars and planets, fascinated by the workings of the   
universe. I remember long hours of looking up at the night   
sky with them and proudly naming off the different stars   
and constellations." A single tear rolled down her cheek   
and she gently closed her eyes for a moment then looked   
off into the sky.  
"I'm so sorry," whispered Ami.  
"It's okay. It's good to remember the good times   
sometimes. Anyway, what do you all say we go get something   
to eat, I'm famished after the plane ride."  
"Sounds great!" said Makoto.  
"Then we can go shopping!" said Minako excitedly.  
"Food!" exclaimed Usagi smiling happily and   
everyone laughed.   
  
______  
  
Temple  
---------  
It was a time just before the destruction, one of   
the few moments she had left with those she loved.   
"It's lovely!" she exclaimed as Jonathan handed her   
a white rose with swirls of red on the petals. It was as if   
the rose could not decide if it wanted to be red or white.   
They kissed passionately under the moonlight, locking in   
each other's embrace, then he held her in his arms, neither   
of them wanting to let go.  
"I can't wait until our marriage and we can seal our love."  
"As do I. Though with this war raging on who knows   
when the wedding will be," said Jonathan, holding her gently.  
They both knew that his war could destroy them all. He was   
the best warrior the kingdom had; he was one of those few   
people who were what legends were made of. She was the most   
powerful princess the land had seen in thousands of years.   
When the sun rose he would have to go back into battle, and   
she was afraid of losing him for it was always possible   
that he would never come back alive.  
"Lets say our own vows tonight and seal our love   
with this rose as a symbol of our love, so if we are   
separated in the days to come we can be reunited someday in   
another life," said the Princess. To seal ones love meant   
being together through out eternity, no matter what happened.   
"Are you sure about doing it tonight?" he asked   
gently, lifting her head up to meet his eyes. They had both   
dreamed of this moment and he wanted to be with her the   
next day after the ceremony, not going off into battle   
where he might never see her beautiful face again.   
"Yes, I'm sure. I want to be with you forever," she   
said smiling.  
"As I want to always be with you. So be it, we'll   
do it tonight."  
"I, Knight and Protector of Dragina, the planet   
hidden among the stars of the great constellation Draco,   
voice my love of you, Princess and Guardian of Dragina,   
and vow to always be with you throughout eternity. I love   
you so strongly and deeply that I am willing to sacrifice   
everything for you, even give my life for you. I will   
always be with you, my love for you will always be strong   
and unwavering."  
"I, Princess and Guardian of the planet Dragina,   
hidden among the stars that make up the great constellation   
Draco where dragons roam free and magic is everywhere,   
voice my true and pure love of you, Knight and Protector   
of Dragina, and vow to be with you throughout eternity.   
I love you so strongly and deeply that I would sacrifice   
everything for you, including my life. I will always be   
with you, my love strong and unwavering."  
So were the sacred vows of the land.   
"With this rose as our symbol we seal our love,"   
said the Princess and Knight together.  
  
They joined together in a passionate kiss that only true   
lovers could share and sealed their love that night in the   
Princesses bed under the light of the moon. They awoke in   
each other's arms the next morning, smiling, knowing that   
their love was true and that they would always be together.   
That day he went bravely into battle, little did the   
lovers know that that would be their last moments together   
in that lifetime.   
  
Elena bolted out of bed, gasping for air. Tears started   
streaming down her face uncontrollably. Why were these   
things happening to her, why was she remembering these   
things! What could they do other then bring pain? Quietly   
she went outside and looked up at the night sky, quickly   
finding the stars that made up Draco. As a child they had   
always been her favorite. They seemed to glow even brighter   
tonight. So much despair filled her heart and she still   
didn't understand why. What did all these dreams mean?  
  
The next morning Elena woke up and put on some black pants   
and a beautiful red top with slits in the sleeves and a   
slightly plunging neckline. She put on a golden necklace   
with a small ruby with an ebony dragon wrapped around it.   
She had found it, before the shipwreck, with her mother and   
had always treasured it. She wandered around the temple   
and came across the training room where Rei's was fighting   
Yuuichiro with swords. For once Yuuichiro was doing pretty   
well and holding his own ground. She clapped as they   
finished. Rei had introduced him and her grandfather the   
other day.  
"You a fan of sword fighting?" asked Yuuichiro.  
"Yes, but I've never had a chance to try it myself," admitted Elena.  
"Here, why don't' you give it a try?" asked Rei.  
"Okay, I'll try it. I'm always up for trying   
something new."   
Yuuichiro handed Elena a sword and she held it in her hand   
a moment, closing her eyes and meditating. She felt the   
swords form and weight in her hand, letting her energy   
blend with it until she was sure they were connected and   
she was one with the sword. Then she opened her eyes and   
it began.   
  
She attacked with full fury, each of them giving all they   
had in the fight. The element of fire that they both   
possessed raged high inside them. It seemed impossible   
that Elena had never sword fought before. Metal clashed   
against metal, you could hear the two girls heart beats as   
they battled. Rei swung her sword around and down; Elena   
jumped over it and spun around, bringing her sword near   
Rei's head. Quickly Rei brought her sword up, meeting the   
blow. Rei struggled to keep her sword up as Elena pushed   
down on it. Finally Rei jumped back and Elena quickly   
lunged in. Rei flung her sword up and once again the swords   
clashed in the air. This time Rei was pushing Elena back.   
Suddenly Rei lunged in, seeing an opening, and Elena tried   
to spin away but was to late and got slashed in the arm.   
It seemed as if time had suddenly stopped. Rei's eyes went   
wide in shock. She didn't mean to actually draw blood, let   
alone cut her arm open! Elena looked in shock at her arm,   
watching the crimson blood flow. As it began to gush out,   
like a roaring river finally broken free of the dam,   
something inside her seemed to finally break free and a   
deep brilliant red light surrounded her. Changing the sword   
to her other hand she launched a full fledge attack coming   
after Rei with full force. Rei stumbled backwards, shocked   
at the girls growing powers. Her eyes flickered to Elena's  
forehead where a symbol was flickering in and out, she   
couldn't make it out. Swords continued to clash, Rei   
struggled to hold her own, Yuuichiro watching helplessly   
from the sidelines. Finally Elena twister her arm in a   
quick motion, surprising Rei as Rei's sword came flying   
out of her hands. Another quick twist of the wrist and   
Elena's sword was at Rei's neck. She smiled. "There is   
only one person who has ever beaten me in sword combat."  
  
Suddenly she staggered backwards, the red glow around her   
body was slowly flickering away. The sword fell to the   
ground and her good hand came up to her face. She felt her   
back touch the wall behind her. "What's happening to me?"   
she whispered as she slid to the floor. Rei and Yuuichiro   
came running towards her. Everything around her started to   
go blurry and finally she was out.  
"What just happened?" asked Yuuichiro.  
"Quick, get the first aid kit then call Ami and   
tell her to get over here as quickly as she can and to call  
the other senshi."  
"Right, I'm on it."  
  
(Authors Note: Yuuichiro knows by now of the Sailor Senshi   
and he and Rei are a couple, finally. It turns out   
Yuuichiro was a knight on Mars back in the Silver   
Millennium. That's how he can sword fight so well.)  
  
---- 45 minutes later ----  
  
Elena lay unconscious, her arm bandaged, on the floor close   
to the temple flame. The others sat nearby. Rei had just   
finished telling the senshi hat had happened.  
"Do you think she could be another senshi, Luna?"   
asked Usagi.  
"I don't know, we'll just have to wait until she   
wakes up to see what she knows," answered Luna.  
"She sure is a mystery," said Makoto.  
"During the sword fight I felt a fire burning   
inside her, here element is fire like mine," said Rei   
glancing over at Elena.  
"Could she be the girl you saw in your vision a   
few nights ago with the wings of pure fire?" asked Minako.  
"Maybe," said Rei.  
Suddenly there came a grown and all the girls turned to see   
Elena start to slowly move, then sit up. Her hand once   
again went to her forehead as she felt a searing pain   
there.  
"Your awake," said Rei softly.  
"What happened?" she groaned, feeling the enormous   
pain in her arm.  
"We were hoping you could tell us that," said Minako gently.  
  
Elena looked at them, baffled for a moment, then she   
understood.  
"You're different to, you all are. What planet   
are you from? I can sense your energy, it's different from   
the humans." They looked at her, shocked. There was a long   
moment of silence, nobody knew what to say. Finally some   
one spoke.  
"My name is Serenity and I'm the Moon Princess.   
This is Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. All princesses   
and warriors of their own respective planets. This is Luna   
and Artemis, from my court. They can talk."  
"Now, who are you?" asked Luna gently. Elena looked   
at the cat for a moment then smiled.  
  
"I don't remember much really, I have just recently   
began having dreams about my past. I didn't believe them at   
first, though I do now. I'm not sure of my name, but from   
the memories that have come back to me I do know I am   
Princess of Dragina, a planet hidden among the glowing   
stars that make up the constellation known as Draco."   
They were shocked-the senshi had never head of such a place   
before. To think, there were other planets so close by   
hidden to their sight by the stars surrounding them.  
  
"One of the Star Colonies?" whispered Artemis shocked.  
"You know of it then?" asked Elena excitedly.  
"Yes, only in legends. It's several millennia   
old-the kingdom existed long before the time the moon   
kingdom was established. The legends say that Dragina was a   
planet where dragons roamed freely. It's an ancient planet,   
full of power. It is said, toward the end of its kingdom it   
was in a truly golden age. The Princess and guardian was   
said to be the most powerful ever in history. Some thing   
truly dark and evil invaded the planet and there was a   
terrible war. In the end everything was lost, and the   
kingdom on the planet destroyed. No one knows what evil   
darkness caused the prosperous planets end or exactly what   
happened in the final days," explained Luna.  
"Yes, there was a war," agreed Elena, tears   
suddenly streaming down her face. " I don't remember   
anything really except I lost my love and everyone I cared   
about. I swore that someday I would avenge my people and   
destroy the evil. That's all I remember, my love and   
swearing my vengeance. I remember the feelings of such   
great pain and sorrow, so great I sometimes think it will   
never go away."  
"The question is, why have you suddenly awakened   
now, why are these memories suddenly coming back?" questioned Minako.  
  
Suddenly Elena bolted straight up to her feet, a shiver   
running up her spine. Her hand quickly flew up to where   
her necklace lay.  
"What is it?" asked Makoto.  
"Don't you sense it? It's coming. Something dark   
has just entered the city and it's going to wreck havoc." 


	3. Chapter 2

Forgotten Memories and Unseen Danger by Sailor Draco  
Email: HimeNoDraco@aol.com  
Rating: G  
Chapter 2  
  
An ancient look appeared in her eyes as she stared off,   
seeming to be somewhere else. "Can't you sense the   
darkness? It comes for Tokyo, and it won't stop until it   
has spread all over the world and destroyed everything.   
I've seen its destruction before. This is just the   
beginning, it's nothing compare to what you shall face   
ahead. It's just the beginning of the destruction, just   
like before," Elena whispered.  
  
Ami quickly took out her mini computer; Rei froze, staring   
into the fire. "I sense it, it's so dark…" she whispered,   
turning pale white. Ami started punching data in the   
computer. Suddenly her eyes went wide open in shock.   
"She's right, there's a large amount of negative   
energy gathering around the Tokyo Tower. It's massive,   
unlike anything I've ever seen before," said Ami.   
"It has to be stopped! We can't let it gather the   
energy required to grow larger," said Elena.  
"Leave it up to us, we'll take care of it," smile Makoto.  
"Right, fighting evil is what we do best!" agreed Minako.  
  
Elena frowned, they did not understand the evil they were   
about to face. It's far greater then anything they could   
ever even imagine. The girls quickly transformed, Elena   
seemed amazed. The uniforms, everything seemed so familiar   
to her. Could she transform as well? She wondered. She   
didn't know, if only she could remember everything! "I'm   
going with you, I won't let anyone face them without me," said Elena.   
The others just nodded, understanding, then they were off.   
  
They entered the area surrounding Tokyo's Tower to see a   
raging black dragon, tearing up everything in sight. People   
were running and screaming, trying to escape the chaos.   
The senshi starred in stock, the dragon was enormous. It   
was at least five stories tall and fire streamed out of its   
mouth. A red glow surrounded the creature. "Mars Celestial   
Fire Surround!" "Jupiter Thundercrash Zap!" "Venus Love   
Chain Encircle!" No matter what attacks they threw at the   
dragon it only seemed to tickle him. Suddenly the dragon   
lifted its tail and swung it around and hit Jupiter and   
Venus, throwing them up against a wall. They sank to the   
ground, unmoving. Elena couldn't stand to watch it all   
happen and do nothing. This dragon was from the same evil   
force that destroyed her kingdom and everything she loved.   
She wouldn't and couldn't stand by and watch its   
destruction happen all over again. Before she realized what   
she was doing she lifted her hand up into the air and   
shouted "Ruby Constellation Transformation!" A blinding   
ruby light surrounded her, engulfed her. It's light wrapped   
around her, she felt its warmth and its ancient power.   
When it finished she found herself in a Sailor fuku with a   
skirt of Ruby Red and Black, a long black tail bow and a   
black front bow with a ruby gem surrounded by a golden   
dragon at its center. A ruby chocker also with a golden   
dragon lay on her neck and a black tiara with a ruby gem   
lay on her forehead. Her arm seemed completely healed. At   
her side lay a heavy and ancient sword, thick with power.   
Its handle was ebony with rubies and diamonds incrusted   
inside it, the blade silver. She looked up to see the   
dragon meet her eyes.  
"You recognize me then," she said, her voice   
strong and full of power and with an Irish accent she had   
acquired on Earth.   
"Of course Princess of Dragina. The question is how   
can you still be alive?" asked the dragon in a think,   
masculine and ancient voice.  
"That does not matter. You have no business on this   
planet. Why are you here?"  
"That is for you to find out," roared the dragon as   
he reared back and headed straight for her. She smiled,   
taking out her sword. She began running up to the dragon,   
sword raised. She jumped, leaping up and slashing the   
dragon's wing. It roared out in pain. It swung about,   
facing her and let lose a fierce fire from its mouth. It   
looked like it would engulf and destroy her, the remaining   
senshi gasped in shock. However out the flames walked the   
senshi, a red light once again surrounding her. On her back   
appeared wings of pure fire. Chanting ancient words unknown   
to anyone in the universe, she flew up in the air; sword   
rose above her head as a black flame came pouring out of   
her and surrounded the dragon, burning through its thick   
scales. The dragon screamed and flew up in the air, no   
matter what it did the fire still burned on. She took her   
sword and singing a beautiful yet ancient song, starting   
out low then going to high notes like the ancient banshee's   
she sang a sung of power. Suddenly a light burst out in the   
sky, like a star just above them, so brilliant it blinded   
everything. Moving quickly, she moved to the dragon and   
rammed the sword through its skull. It screamed, thrashing   
about and tossed her to the ground. She met it, rolling   
down the street. The light blinked out and the dragon fell   
from the sky and hit the ground causing a shattering   
earthquake that sent out small tidal waves in the ocean.   
Slowly Sailor Draco pulled herself up off the ground, a   
small gash above her right eye. She walked over and pulled   
her sword out of the dead dragons skull, kicking the dead   
thing and cursing it. With her finger she drew a symbol on   
its forehead then stepped back and shouted "Star Fire!" The   
dragon erupted into flames and within minutes was nothing   
but ash. Quickly the wind picked up and carried the ash   
away. The other senshi gathered around her, Rei and Ami   
helping the injured Jupiter and Venus.   
  
"Bring them here," Sailor Draco said. She put her hands   
over them and closed her eyes, concentrating. A bright red   
light surrounded her along with Jupiter and Venus. Slowly   
their wounds healed up enough to not be severe or life   
threatens. Then she dropped to the ground in exhaustion.   
"It's been so long since I've used my powers and had to   
fight," whispered Sailor Draco as she leaned up against the   
wall. "Come on, we have to get out of here," said Sailor   
Moon gently. They helped Sailor Draco up and got out of   
there, heading back to the temple.   
  
"Another Senshi?" said Yuuichiro shocked. He helped them   
get her inside; she seemed drained after using her healing   
power. They had all detransformed except for her.  
"Listen, before I turn back," said Sailor Draco.   
"I am Sailor Draco, of Dragina. You must never estimate the   
dark evil. It is like a huge tidal wave and will consume   
everything in its path. Tonight was not even a glimpse of   
what is to come. The black dragons are a symbol, they are   
the only dragons among my kind who are shunned and killed.   
They mean death, chaos, and destruction. They are the sign   
that the true evil is to come. You must train, and you must   
train hard. I was not able to kill it before on Dragina,   
only seal it away and somehow it has reawakened. Now when I   
detransform I will probably be out like a light feverish,   
and the memories will come back to me." She could feel   
herself already slipping away into the dream world. Before   
she knew it she was out back in her normal clothes, the   
wound in her arm reappeared and the cuts from the battle   
stayed.  
"I can't believe it, another senshi. The one from   
Rei's dreams with the wings of pure fire," said Luna.  
"She has healing abilities like Saturn," said Minako amazed.  
"She destroyed that Dragon like it was a stupid youma," said Usagi.  
"It's just the beginning, there are worse battles   
to come and we need to be prepared. She can't face it   
alone, as defenders of this planet we must join the battle," said Rei.  
"With all those memories coming back its going to  
be painful, she's going to be a wreck when she wakes up," said Yuuichiro.   
"See if any one of you can stay the night, we need   
to make plans and we have a fellow senshi we need to be   
here fore, we all remember what it was like for us in the   
beginning," said Rei.  
Fortunately they could all stay. They still had a week   
until school started. There was a lot ahead of them to do   
and the Maiden of Draco was going to feel like hell when   
she woke up.  
  
_________  
  
Well I hope you have enjoyed the fanfic so far! I'm really   
enjoying writing this one, the next chapter will deal   
entirely with Elena's past as Princess and Guardian. I   
might make it the next two chapters. I will try to get   
those finished soon. Anyway please send me any comments,   
questions, or flames! I love to hear what you as readers   
think of my story! Also please check out my anime fan   
fiction website if your not there already:  
  
www.geocities.com/loveanddestiny2/  
  
Email: HimeNoDraco@aol.com 


	4. Chapter 3

Forgotten Dreams and Unseen Danger By Sailor Draco  
Chapter 3  
Email: HimeNoDraco@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, some lucky lady in Japan does.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
She walked down the long corridor, a scroll in her hand.   
Her ruby dress flowed around her, fitting like a second skin then   
flowering out on the bottom. A golden necklace with a small ruby   
with an ebony dragon wrapped around it lay on her neck. A golden   
tiara with rubies and diamonds rested gracefully on her head.   
Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around   
her. She smiled, knowing whom it was without turning around. She   
leaned into his warm embrace.   
"Aren't you suppose to be in training?" he whispered   
gently in her ear. She smiled.  
"My parents summoned me back to court. I bring a sealed   
message from the advisor of the war council," she replied. He   
frowned and she turned around to face him. "What's wrong?" she   
asked gently, raising her hand to brush his ebony hair away from   
his eyes. He looked away, avoiding her glance.  
"Something is wrong isn't it. Something evil has awakened   
and is threatening the kingdom," she said seriously. He looked at   
her, shocked, then after a moment smiled.   
"You always did have a gift of knowing things. Nobody   
could ever keep secrets from you, love," he said, a sparkle in his   
emerald eyes. She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around   
his neck, the two joining in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his   
arms around her waist, pulling her closer, she pressed her body   
harder against his. Finally after a long moment she gently pulled   
away and smiled at him. How he loved that smile.  
"We best go before my father worries about me," she said softly.  
"Right, best go," he agreed.  
  
Together they walked through the corridors and entered the throne room.  
"Daughter, Jonathan, I am glad to see you have both   
arrived safely," said the Queen.   
"Hello mother, father," said the Princess.  
"Your majesty's," said Jonathan.  
"Here is the letter," said the Princess.  
"Thank you Celeste," said the King. He quickly broke the   
seal and read the letter-pain, anger, and worry flashing across   
his face.  
"What is our report Jonathan of the Northern sector?" asked the King.  
"We were attacked yesterday by a black dragon. We managed   
to severely wound him but he got away. I rode all night to get   
here," said Jonathan. Celeste quickly turned to her love, shocked.   
So that is why he seemed so tired and worried! Quickly she turned   
back to her parents.  
"What is going on? I though our family sealed the black   
dragons away over seven thousand years ago!"  
"It's true, but somehow someone has broken the seal," said the Queen.  
"Well, then how do we seal them away again? There must be   
away! The black dragon brings so much destruction and chaos! Our   
people will be hurt! We cannot fail our kingdom!" exclaimed Celeste.  
Jonathan put a hand on her shoulder to calm her, then   
encircled her in his arms as she leaned back into him, thankful he was there.  
"It will be alright love, we'll find a way," he said gently.  
  
"The truth is Celeste, I'm not sure if we can do that.   
Our ancestor, Fae, long ago sealed away the black dragon and   
brought peace to the land, becoming friends with the other   
dragons. Even though she had so much power, in the end sealing   
them away cost her her life. She left behind her daughter who   
established the kingdom and past down the knowledge of sealing.   
We became the guardians of this planet, making sure the evil   
sealed was never broken and making sure that we would be here   
if it ever did occur. We don't know who broke the seal, a great   
deal of evil has been unleashed. We not only have to seal them   
away but also we have to stop who ever broke the seal. I'm afraid   
we don't have enough power," explained the Queen, great sorrow in   
her voice.  
"The report you just delivered confirmed that the seal   
has been broken," said the King.  
"There must be away! I'm the most powerful Guardian in   
generations! Surely I can seal them away…" began the princess.  
"NO! I will not lose my only daughter!" shouted the king.   
Celeste flinched, it was very rare to see her father so angry.  
"He's right Celeste, you cannot give up your life!" said   
Jonathan, turning her around to face him. "I would rather give   
up my own life then see you die."  
  
She sank into his arms, tears starting to fall. "There   
must be a way! We cannot let the people get hurt!" Suddenly the   
princess stumbled backwards and fell to her knees in pain.  
"Celeste!" shouted Jonathan, kneeling besides her, the   
King and Queen running over to their daughter. A brilliant red   
light surrounded her, the symbol of the dragon appearing on her   
forehead. A vision came to her, in those few brief moments that   
seemed like a lifetime. Finally the pain left and the light faded   
away. She collapsed and Jonathan took her in his arms.  
"Celeste, are you okay? Speak to me!" he said, fear in   
his voice. He was the best knight in the land, given the role   
protector of the royal family and the people. Fear was something   
you never ever hear in his voice. Finally she awakened as if from   
some far off dream.  
"Celeste," he said with relief in his voice.  
"What happened?" asked the king.  
"I saw something… something horrible," she whispered. Her   
parents gasped.  
"A vision?" said the Queen in shock.  
"What did you see?" asked Jonathan gently. She had a   
distant look in her face, as if she were somewhere else.  
"Thirteen days from now," she whispered. "They will come,   
the black dragons, in full force. With them will be a dreadful   
army of pure darkness in human form. They will first attack in the   
eastern sector."  
"Can we stop them?" asked the King. She looked at him, as   
if for the first time seeing there were people around her.  
"Perhaps, perhaps not," she shrugged. "That part was clouded from my view."   
She put her hand to her head, suddenly feeling dizzy and tired.  
"With this knowledge surely we can do something," said Jonathan.  
"Right," said the king, quickly thinking of plans and   
sending out orders to gather the council.  
"Can you stand?" asked the Queen.  
"I'm so dizzy and tired," whispered Celeste.  
"It's your first vision," said the Queen smiling proudly.   
"Only three other Queens ever had that gift, and they received it   
when they were Queens. It takes much practice to perfect and   
control, it is draining."  
"I'll take her to her chambers so she can get some rest,   
then I'll return," said Jonathan. As protector he was part of the   
council and must attend the meetings. As princess and guardian so   
must Celeste, but her vision was a great gift and a blessing, the   
effects great enough for excuse.   
"Of course," said the Queen smiling. She still couldn't   
believe her daughter seemed to be growing up so fast. Her powers   
were growing greatly. Some even thought they were greater then   
Fae's herself. Now Celeste was engaged to the greatest knight   
that their world had seen in a long time, both of them only 17.   
Gently he lifted the princess up in his arms, holding   
her. She leaned in, closing her eyes and enjoying his warmth. He   
carried her to her chambers and laid he on her bed, putting a red   
and gold blanket over her and putting her tiara on a small table,   
then removed her boots. Then he bent down and kissed her gently   
on her head, she was already fast asleep, looking so innocent.  
"I'm so proud of you, Princess. The love you have for   
your people is admirable. You'll make a great Queen someday. Sweet dreams, love."  
Then he left, going to the councils meeting room and   
leaving the princess to her dreams.  
  
___________  
Next morning  
----------------  
  
She began running down the halls, turning the corners   
sharply and cursing her high heels. She was late again! Ryu was so   
going to fry her! She turned around the next corner and felt a   
terrible pain in her head as she ran into someone and they fell to   
the ground together. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I'm running   
really late!" said a familiar voice. Celeste turned her head   
upwards, a huge smile appeared on her face. "Teara!" she screamed.  
"Celeste!" screamed the other girl. The both stood up and Teara   
grabbed Celeste's hands and jumped up and down in excitement.   
"I'm so glad to see you! It has seemed like an eternity!" exclaimed Teara.   
"I know! I'm so glad you've come! Now we can catch up!" smiled Celeste.  
"Yes, the council called me back, they said it was urgent   
and the senshi were needed right away for some intense training,"   
said Teara as she calmed down. "I wonder what's happening?" Celeste frowned.  
"It's horrible Teara! A black dragon appeared the other   
day, the knights were able to wound it however it got away!"  
"How can that be?" exclaimed Teara in horror. "Your   
ancestor sealed them all away millennia ago!"  
"Yes, somehow it has been broken. Thirteen days from now   
the black dragons will come in full force with a dreadful army.   
We must train harder then we ever have before."  
"Celeste, only those of your blood can undo the seal.   
How could this have happened?"   
"I don't know, that's the thing everyone is trying to   
figure out. Of course it wasn't I or my parents. There's no one   
else!"  
"Celeste… what about Tobias?"  
  
Celeste froze, the blood seemed to freeze in her veins, her eyes   
seemed sharper. "My older brother is dead Teara," she said, her   
voice hard as ice daggers.  
"Celeste," said Teara gently. "They never did find his body."  
"If he was alive he would have come back!" A tear slid down Celeste's face.  
"I'm sorry Celeste, I shouldn't have mentioned it."  
Teara said no more, knowing this was something not to be talked about.  
Even though it happened nearly thirteen years ago it was very hard for Celeste.   
Her older brother who was eight at the time had disappeared into the woods  
one day and never returned. The search went on for months but Tobias  
was no where to be found. It had left Celeste very ill, she had cried   
for a solid month, nothing could console her. All these years it was  
still a painful subject that always brought tears to her eyes. Celeste  
was very close to her older brother, he had always been there for her.  
She was certain that if he could not be found he must be dead, for  
she couldn't even bare to consider that he would leave willingly and  
there for abandon her. She was never truly happy again until she met  
Johnathan two years ago. The two had been engaged for four months now.  
This war threatened to rip everything apart and destroy everything  
they knew. Could the Dragon Princess bare it if her true love were  
killed and it was her own brother behind the whole thing? Tobias was  
the only person it could be, for only the royal blood can break the  
seal. Deep in her heart Celeste knew it to be true, she just couldn't  
bare to face it. So her best friend quickly changed the subject,  
talking of things about court and what had been happening on her   
own planet for she was also a Princess. Upon meeting it had slipped  
both their minds that they were late for their training.  
"Nothing really much has happened at home," said Teara. "Of  
course I've been carrying out my training, I can't wait until we  
can test our sword fighting skills against each other."  
"Yes, that should be fun! I've gone through fifteen of the   
best sword fighters in the land as teachers and none of them have  
been able to teach me something I don't know! Jonathan is the only one   
who could ever beat me!" Celeste laughed.  
"Well, I still haven't found anyone who can beat me with  
the daggers and stars."  
"Celeste, how do you know that the attack will happen  
like you just told me? How could your court know?" Celeste froze.  
"I had a vision yesterday, it was horrible. I saw the entire  
thing. So many will be gone, so much destruction. We must train hard  
to stop it from happening, I will not allow my people or the rest of  
the universe to suffer."  
"OH NO! Training! We are really late now!" screamed Teara.  
"We're never going to hear the end of it this time!"  
  
The two ran as quickly as they could to the training room were the third  
star senshi waited.   
"You are extremely late," she said. The two girls laughed  
nervously.  
"Well, we were both late to begin with, then we ran into each  
other and forgot about being late as we started talking and time just  
sorta... slipped away," said Teara smiling. They all burst out laughing.  
"Never changed I see," said the third senshi.  
"It's great to see you Violet!" said Teara.  
"Finally the trio is back together again!" exclaimed Violet.  
The three had always been friends. They were introduced when they  
were young and had all lived on Dragina. The three planets had decided  
to do this so the girls would grow up as sisters, such a connection and  
deep trust was necessary for the sailor senshi. It had worked, the three  
were inseparable since the moment they met.   
"Well, it seems you two lucked out, the instructor seems to be  
later then you for once. We better transform quickly," said Violet.  
"Amethyst Constellation Power!" Sailor Dream Illusion..  
"Onyx Constellation Power!" Sailor Darkstar.  
"Ruby Constellation Power!" Sailor Draco.  
In a brilliant transformation much like those of Sailor Moon and   
her senshi took place. When they reappeared Sailor Dream Illusion   
was in a pastel blue and silver fuku, Sailor Dark Star in her   
ebony fuku with blue hair, and Sailor Draco in her ebony and ruby   
fuku, each personalized with the symbols for their respective   
planets on their pendants.  
  
Days past as such, training as hard as they could push themselves   
and beyond. The thirteen days were passing quickly and they must   
be prepared. The King had gone off with the troops days earlier   
to further prepare them as much as possible. During the eleventh   
day Celeste's mother called her daughter into her private chambers   
in secret.  
"What is it mother?" asked Celeste in concern. It was not   
like her mother to hide things from everyone. Also a grave and   
pale look was upon the Queen's face, one that shocked the   
princess-she had never seen her mother like that before.  
"My daughter, my dear daughter," said the Queen as she   
wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close, as if she   
were seeing Celeste for the last time. A few tears slid down the   
Queen's pale cheeks.   
"Mother?" whispered Celeste in fear.  
"My darling daughter, I'm afraid of what the future holds   
for the kingdom and for us. Daughter, the days ahead will be dark   
and full of pain and suffering, I can feel it!"  
"Mother, don't talk that way! All will be okay, we will   
beat this!"  
"I FEEL IT! Darkness is coming! Dear child," she said and   
once again held her daughter tightly. "How innocent you are. Good   
does not always win over evil dear child. People do suffer, the   
worst in man does come out. I know you do not wish to see it but   
it does happen. Danger and darkness are approaching quickly, we   
must be prepared for the worst…. You must be prepared for the   
worst."  
"Mother what are you talking about?" now tears were   
starting to stream down Celeste's face.  
"Daughter, I am going to pass on to you the knowledge of   
the first battle in which our ancestor long ago first sealed the   
black dragons away. I am going to pass on to you the knowledge on   
how to seal the black dragons away. You will need such knowledge   
and even if these events weren't folding out before us I would   
have revealed them to you this day anyway as my mother did to me.   
These things must be passed down and as terrible events are taking   
place you will certainly need this knowledge." She stepped back   
and gently wiped away the tears from her daughters eyes.   
"Mother…"  
"My darling daughter, it is time. Now relax, and let the   
knowledge come to you."  
The Queen placed her hand right in front of Celeste's forehead,  
nearly touching it. The Princess closed her eyes and relaxed,   
ready for what was to come. A gentle burgundy light surrounded   
them both and Celeste found herself flooded with knowledge, the   
first battle playing out in front of her eyes, the art of sealing,   
how the first one in their line died shortly after sealing away   
the black dragons and of how her daughter survived and grew up to   
start the royal family and bring the planet to harmony. She saw   
how each Queen before her lived her life and ruled - all the   
events that ever took place on Dragina. It seemed as if it took   
several lifetimes to see all these things played out before her   
and recorded permanently in her memory however in reality it only   
took a matter of minutes. Finally the light faded and Celeste   
gasped as she recollected herself and pulled herself out of what   
seemed to be a dream in which the memories had played out. The   
Queen's knee's buckled and she fell, Celeste quickly caught her.  
"Mother!" exclaimed Celeste.  
"I'm…alright. It just took a lot of strength to pass all   
of it on." Celeste quickly lead her mother to a nearby couch.  
"Come closer daughter," said the Queen, then she wrapped   
her arms around her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "You   
will make a great Queen someday. Always follow your heart, dear   
one, and always remember us."  
Celeste was deeply confuse at those last words of 'always   
remember us' and was about to question her mother when an alarm   
went off. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran through the   
corridors and into the courtyard. Those alarms could only mean one   
thing… a dragon had entered the castle's courtyard. She transformed   
and quickly ran as fast as her legs could carry her, mentally   
cursing the high heals on the boots. Quickly she reached the   
courtyard and to her horror found a large black dragon there,   
breathing fire on buildings and killing innocent people. The other   
two senshi quickly appeared as well.  
"Ebony Crystal Blast!" shouted Sailor Darkstar, sending   
thousands of dark poison tipped crystals straight at the dragon.   
They seemed to hit the dragons thick scales on fall to the ground,   
the dragon untouched by the deadly poison.   
"Enchantress dream illusion!" shouted Sailor Dream   
Illusion, pouring down Silver Stardust from the sky onto the   
dragon and the dragon alone, the dust meant to put the dragon   
into a deep slumber. It seemed to work for a few moments, enough   
time for Sailor Draco to call upon her sacred sword, a sword that   
had been passed down since the first battle with the black   
dragons, passed on the royal family through the female line. The   
swords handle was ebony with rubies and diamonds incrusted inside   
it, the blade silver. "Quickly Sailor Draco, it's starting to   
awake!" shouted Darkstar. Raising the sword above her she chanted   
an ancient song in the universes first language, a deep song full   
of power. As she said the last three words a brilliant light   
seemed to form above her, like a star itself was burning brightly   
and it burst out with streams of light, blinding everything. She   
then ran straight at it, sword held high. The dragons tail came   
sweeping in from the side, she jumped over it, swinging her sword,   
cutting the end of the tail. The dragon screamed in pain and   
quickly whirled around, its sharp teeth going after Draco. She   
jumped backwards and swung the sword again, hitting right under   
the chin and drawing blood. "Under its mouth and underbelly is the   
soft spot! Aim there Darkstar!" she shouted. Suddenly the Dragons   
claw came smashing down and knocked Draco across the air and then   
sharply meeting the stone ground, tumbling and rolling until she   
hit a wall. She grimaced as wounds opened up. "Draco!" shouted   
Dream Illusion. The dragon looked Sailor Draco in the eyes, a dark   
an ancient power like she herself had emanated from those deep,   
cold eyes.  
"Lady Celeste, guardian. You cannot hope to win the battle to   
come, blood will spill so thick it will rain from the sky and the   
kingdom shall fall and all on the planet that will remain will be   
the dragons. Your family's rein has come to an end," said the   
dragon, the thick words echoing through her head as the dragon   
communicated telepathically. It seemed so unreal…  
  
Meanwhile back where the knights were stationed lunch was being   
serves so it was a break in the training. Johnathan was enjoying   
the time to himself, thinking of his lover when suddenly he gasped   
and almost fell to his knee's in pain. His hand flew to his heart,   
his face pale and white as a ghost. "What is it Jonathan?"   
question the King worriedly as he saw this happening to the   
knight and approached him.   
"Something is not right! Celeste is in danger, something   
is happening at the castle!" he exclaimed, a distant look in his eyes.  
"What are you talking about?" questioned the king in   
shock, his face now turning a pale white.  
"I can feel it! Celeste's power is strong, she has   
transformed. She's been wounded… I can feel her pain. I must go to her!"  
"Wait, I'll come with you," said the King, putting a hand   
on the protectors shoulder. Johnathan looked at him and saw the   
same concern and worry on his face, then nodded . Quickly the King   
gave some orders to the rest of the Knights, leaving someone in   
charge and selecting three others to go with them, then they were   
off. They rode as fierce and quickly as they could, knowing time   
was essential and knowing that by the time they got there it may   
very will be to late….  
  
Sailor Darkstar quickly summoned ebony daggers with emeralds and   
sapphires on it's golden handle, the blade tipped with the   
strongest metal know to the universe. "Onyx Poison Blades!"   
shouted Darkstar, throwing daggers and five pointed throwing   
stars made out of the universes strongest metal straight at the   
dragons underside. As they attack was carried out it appeared as   
brilliant golden beams of light were flying straight and pure   
right into the dragon - two daggers and five stars, all dipped in   
poison. The dragon screeched in pain as half its body went limp,   
unmoving yet in get unimaginable pain. "Moonlight Illusion!"   
shouted Sailor Dream Illusion, and in front of the dragons eyes   
alone appeared images of the three senshi, yet there were only   
illusions to distract he creature as Draco finished it off. Just   
then in a beam of red light Jonathan appeared along with the king   
and three knights - horseback had taken to long and he had   
changed to teleporting. They got there just in time to see Sailor   
Draco jump up high in the air and land on the dragons head,   
bringing the sword downward with great force into the dragons   
skull and in so doing killed it. The great creatures head feel to   
the ground and Draco quickly jumped down then retrieved her sword.  
"Great Goddess in heaven…" whispered the King in shock as   
he saw the Black dragon. The three senshi stood their, unaware of   
the knights presence, and looked at the dragon, a deep ancient and   
powerful look in their eyes of knowledge. They had each received   
knowledge from their mothers about their planets history, for the   
black dragons had once also attached the home of Darkstar and   
Dream Illusion before Sailor Draco's ancestor sealed them away.   
They looked at the dragon, knowing in a matter of days more of   
these foul creatures would come in full force along with an army   
of darkness, knowing that if the senshi weren't able to stop them   
then they would all die.  
"Celeste!" said Jonathan as he ran up to his true love.   
She turned around, surprised at hearing his voice for she had not   
expected him to appear. She smiled and welcomed his embrace. He   
wrapped his arms around her warmly and kissed the top of her head.   
"Are you alright? I came as soon as I sensed the danger," he said,   
gently stepping back and looking for cuts and wounds upon Celeste. She laughed.  
"I'm fine Jonathan, just a few scratches and a bad fall."   
He frowned, he didn't like the sound of that.  
"You fell?"   
"Yes," chimed in Sailor Dream Illusions smiling. "You   
should have seen it! She had just cut the dragon twice and it   
suddenly knocked her through the air and into a wall!" Sailor   
Darkstar couldn't help but smile, knowing what Jonathan's next   
words would be.  
"Into a wall?!!" he exclaimed.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine! Just a few scratches, I promise!"   
laughed Sailor Draco. Jonathan once again took her in his arms and   
she wrapped her arms around his neck and welcomed the warm   
embrace. The King and the other knights quickly came up and   
surveyed the dead dragon. It was a large one and female.  
"The dragon shouldn't have come here today!" exclaimed the   
King in anger. "Why is it here?" The senshi just shock their heads.  
  
"Who knows, it's only the beginning. More will come in   
the days to come, the battle will begin in a short time. We'll   
just have to have hope and pray to the Goddess for protection," said Sailor Darkstar.  
"Are you all unharmed?" asked the king. Each nodded,   
saying they were. The fires caused by the dragon were soon put   
out, the injured got medical attention from some of the kingdom's   
best healers, and Sailor Draco soon chanted the words that set the   
dragons body on fire and burned it to ashes. As it was getting   
late they King decided he and the knights would spend the night at   
the castle and return to the eastern sector in the morning.  
  
Shortly after dinner the King went to the Queen's   
chambers, worried because she wasn't at dinner and because   
Celeste had told him she seemed ill earlier. He found her on the   
couch.   
"Are you ill, love?" asked the King.   
"No, only slightly drained and worried. I gave our   
daughter all the memories and the art of sealing as must be   
passed down today and it drained my energy slightly. It has been   
to long since I myself was a senshi and this little use of   
power has drained me." The King set his jaw, slightly angry. He   
didn't want his daughter to have this knowledge yet, for he knew   
she might try to seal the Dragons away and in doing so cost her   
her life. He did not want to lose his beloved daughter! "It had to   
be done, you know that," said the Queen gently.  
"I don't want to lose her. If she dies then who will take   
over the kingdom after we are gone?" asked the King.  
"We shall all be gone sooner then you think. I don't   
think the kingdom will survive this war with darkness… I feel it,   
don't you? It's so thick and deep, I can't see how we could   
survive it."  
"Don't talk like that! You speak as if fate has already   
been decided, that we have no say in it! Surely we will find away   
to destroy them. The war was won before, surely it can be won again."  
The Queen didn't say anything more, she just looked   
straight ahead, knowing she could not make him see and knowing   
what the grim future held for her and her people.  
  
____________________________  
  
"It's lovely!" she exclaimed as Jonathan handed her a white rose   
with swirls of red on the petals. It was as if the rose could not   
decide if it wanted to be red or white. They kissed passionately   
under the moonlight, locking in each other's embrace, then he held   
her in his arms, neither of them wanting to let go.  
"I can't wait until our marriage and we can seal our love."  
"As do I. Though with this war raging on who knows when   
the wedding will be," said Jonathan, holding her gently. They both   
knew that his war could destroy them all.. When the sun rose he   
would have to go back into battle, and she was afraid of losing   
him for it was always possible that he would never come back alive.  
"Lets say our own vows tonight and seal our love with   
this rose as a symbol of our love, so if we are separated in the   
days to come we can be reunited someday in another life," said the   
Princess. To seal ones love meant being together through out   
eternity, no matter what happened. The ebony dragon's words   
still echoed in her head, and she became aware that they might   
all die two days from now and couldn't bare the though of not   
sealing her love with Jonathan so they could be reunited in the   
next lives to come. She couldn't help but think that something   
might happen to one of them in the battle to come.  
"Are you sure about doing it tonight?" he asked gently,   
lifting her head up to meet his eyes. They had both dreamed of   
this moment and he wanted to be with her the next day after the   
ceremony, not going off into battle where he might never see her   
beautiful face again.   
"Yes, I'm sure. I want to be with you forever," she said smiling.  
"As I want to always be with you. So be it, we'll do it tonight."  
"I, Knight and Protector of Dragina, the planet hidden   
among the stars of the great constellation Draco, voice my love of   
you, Princess and Guardian of Dragina, and vow to always be with   
you throughout eternity. I love you so strongly and deeply that I   
am willing to sacrifice everything for you, even give my life for   
you. I will always be with you, my love for you will always be   
strong and unwavering."  
"I, Princess and Guardian of the planet Dragina, hidden   
among the stars that make up the great constellation Draco where   
dragons roam free and magic is everywhere, voice my true and pure   
love of you, Knight and Protector of Dragina, and vow to be with   
you throughout eternity. I love you so strongly and deeply that I   
would sacrifice everything for you, including my life. I will   
always be with you, my love strong and unwavering."  
So were the sacred vows of the land.   
"With this rose as our symbol we seal our love," said the   
Princess and Knight together.  
  
They joined together in a passionate kiss that only true lovers   
could share and sealed their love that night in the Princesses   
bed under the light of the moon. They awoke in each other's arms   
the next morning, smiling, knowing that their love was true and   
that they would always be together. That day he went bravely into   
battle, little did the lovers know that that would be one of their   
last moments together in that lifetime.   
  
  
  
Morning soon came and Jonathan awoke with his arms around   
his beloved. He wished they could stay in each others arms   
forever. However, he must go. It was no the 12th day since her   
vision and he had to get back to the battle field. The senshi and   
a large number of soldiers would be at the castle where nearly all   
the people had been evacuated to. Soldiers were also placed at   
various sites around the castle where the dark troops would have   
to pass to get to the kingdom's inner walls. How he hated to leave   
her, but he must go. Quietly he got up and got dressed, being   
careful not to wake up his precious angel. After he finished he   
bent down and gently kissed his beloved. After he pulled back she   
opened her eyes and smiled at him, how he loved that smile.  
"I have to go love," he said softly. She frowned and sat   
up, her hair fell down angelically around her bare breast.  
"I wish you could stay, I wish this battle wasn't happening…." she said.  
"I know, those are my wishes to. Things are as they are   
though, and I must go," replied her love.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight, she put   
her arms around his neck and placed her head upon his chest.  
"I'll always love you, no mater what happens. Never   
forget," he whispered in her ear.  
"I'll always remember, I could never forget. I will love   
you longer then eternity can ever last," she whispered back into   
his ear. He pulled back slightly then leaned in and kissed her   
passionately, she returned it with all her love. After one more   
embrace and words of love he left for the battle field, not   
knowing if he would ever see his beloved again.  
  
Later that day Celeste sat in the garden on a bench under the   
tree where Jonathan had first proposed to her. She sat there in   
her Ruby colored dress, deep in thought. She felt the darkness   
now more than ever. It was indeed fast approaching. She kept   
pondering who could possibly be behind it, who had broken the   
seal. One person kept coming back to her, but no! It couldn't be!   
She refused to believe it!   
  
A harsh wind picked up suddenly and tossed her hair   
fiercely about her. Quickly she looked up at the sky to see dark   
clouds rolling ahead, blanketing the sky. Soon the sun was   
completely blocked out from their view, where no light shined   
down at all. It was here! The darkness was upon them! It couldn't   
be though, it was the 12th day! Then it hit her! On this very day   
it had been exactly thirteen yeaers since her brother disappeared!   
"Why didn't I see it before?!" she screamed at herself. She   
quickly ran back to the courtyard where the other senshi and   
knights were gathered.   
"THE ATTACK IS NOW!" she shouted. "GET READY!"  
Everyone   
stared at her in shock, for a moment not knowing what she was   
saying. Then it hit them as they as the fast approach of black   
dragons up in the sky. Quickly she ran through the castle,   
alerting everyone and finally finding her mother and the other   
senshi.  
"I was mistaken!" she quickly said. "They attack not   
tomorrow, but today - the anniversary of my brothers   
disappearance, he has been gone for 13 years! The attack is now,   
transform!" At once the senshi transformed, her mother ran to the   
control room where she could communicate with the knights that   
were in the eastern sector where the attack would hit first - there  
they would meet the dark armies while at the castle they would   
battle the black dragons. Quickly the three ran outside and joined   
the knights that were stationed there, the black dragons would   
soon be upon them. Quickly Sailor Draco took her place on the   
tallest tower and started chanting ancient words that had been   
passed down through the family for centuries. As she chanted   
these ancient words a brilliant red light glowed from her ruby   
pendant. It had a black dragon wrapped around it as was the family   
symbol. The ruby represented their power and the black dragon   
represented their power to seal away the black dragons. The red   
light grew as the chant got louder and louder, finally it reached   
out over the land and the earth seemed to tremble beneath them.   
Suddenly flying from the opposite direction of the black dragons   
came dragons of another kind - red dragons. They came, flying fast   
to answer the Guardian's call. The black dragons were now almost   
over head… 5 seconds and they were there. However the other   
dragons were there to meet them and they clashed in the air, the   
red dragons she had summoned fighting the black dragons.  
  
Some of the black dragons made it to the ground, and began   
battling with knights and senshi. It was gruesome, two battling   
dragons would come crashing down from the sky and into some   
building or on some of the people. It took many knights to slay   
one black dragon, and the senshi continued attack after attack,   
not even a second to rest.   
  
Meanwhile on the battlefields the soldiers were meet with the   
dark armies. The armies were numerous, so many of them no one   
could get a count. They were all the fiercest demons from the   
underworld, quick with hundreds of dark tricks up their sleeves.   
They did not die easily. The knights attacked with full force,   
giving it everything they had. These demons were beyond anything   
they had ever faced before, they knew not how to destroy them! As   
quick as they killed one four more came and took it's place!   
  
Jonathan struck quick, swinging his sword high and getting   
their foul heads, then bringing it around behind them to get those   
that tried a sneak attack. "Aim for their heads!" he shouted above   
the noise of clashing swords. After twenty minutes there was a   
long high pitched voice singing a terrible song of darkness and   
death, its sound was as deafening as the song of the Banshee of   
Ireland. All the knights quickly fell to their knees, their   
weapons dropping down to the ground, and their hands flew up to   
cover their ears. Even the foul beast they had been fighting   
quickly ran away as fast as they could. The sound was painful to   
hear and many fell over completely on the ground in pain. Suddenly   
golden arrows came flying down from the sky, hitting the knights   
below. Many were struck in the heart and were dead. Harpies   
suddenly appeared in the air - it was them who sang and let lose   
the arrows. They began to sweep down at the knights with their   
razor sharp talons, aiming at the young men's throats. Jonathan   
quickly rose to his feet, swinging his sword at these creatures   
as they came close to him, others started doing the same. Many of   
their men were down already and these creatures of darkness kept   
coming with no mercy. Suddenly a golden arrow came flying through   
the air and hit Jonathan in the back, the arrow's tip driving into   
his chest. Time seemed to stand still for him as he looked down to   
see the blood and the tip of the arrow sticking out of his chest.   
He felt his breath grow heavy, his head becoming light headed. He   
suddenly dropped to his knees, the blood flowing in great amounts.  
"Celeste…" he whispered, thinking of his beloved angel.  
  
__________________  
  
Fire was every where around the castle, burning steadily. People   
were covered in blood, some burned. Bodies were everywhere, more   
human bodies then dragons. The senshi's own uniforms were torn and   
stained. It seemed more like a horrid nightmare then real life.   
Suddenly Sailor Draco felt a sharp pain in her chest that made   
her gasp for air. Her face turned pale as she realized what was   
happening. "Jonathan!" she whispered, her heart beating quickly.   
She gathered her energy and quickly teleported to where he was,   
leaving the other senshi and knights to take care of the castle.   
A brilliant red light appeared on the eastern sector as Sailor   
Draco teleported there. Quickly she found her love and went   
straight towards him.  
"Jonathan!" she whispered in shock as she kneeled down on   
the bloody battle field, taking him in her arms. He moved his eyes   
up to her face and smiled, slowly lifting his hand up to her face   
and brushing her hair out of her eyes.   
"Don't worry Princess, you have the power - you can defeat   
them," he said softly.  
"Jonathan, don't leave me. You can't go…" she whispered,   
her voice nearly failing her as tears appeared in her eyes.  
"We'll meet again Princess, trust the goddess. She will   
take care of us. Never forget my love for you." Then his eyes   
closed and Sailor Draco let out a mournful cry, tears streaming   
down her face. A brilliant blue light surrounded Jonathan and he   
disappeared, out of his lovers arms. Grief over took her and anger   
gripped her sword tightly in her hand. The symbol of the dragon   
appeared on her forehead as her tiara disappeared and a brilliant   
blinding light erupted from her, sending the harpies and dark   
creatures screaming out in pain, those who were close fell from   
the sky dead. When the blinding light faded it was replaced by a   
glowing ruby light that surrounded the senshi like an eternal   
flame burning fierce in the darkness, wings of pure fire appeared   
on her back. With great power she flew up into the sky and started   
slaying the harpies with her sword, shooting fire out of her hands   
at others attempting to escape. Soon they were all gone and a   
clapping was heard just behind her. Sailor Draco's eyes flew to   
the man, seeing someone with hair and eyes much like her own and   
ebony wings. She knew instantly who he was and it pained her   
deeply to know it was him.   
"Well brother, I see you are alive," she said with ice in her voice.  
"Well done little sister, you have done an excellent job   
slaying them," said Tobias smiling. "You have grown into a very   
powerful warrior, I knew you would."  
"Why Tobias, why did you turn to darkness?" she said with   
ice still in her voice.  
"Don't you see it sister? Times are changing, the universe   
is changing. There was a time when our family controlled all the   
dragons. There was a delicate balance between the light and the   
darkness, a balance disturbed when Fae sealed the black dragons   
away all those years ago and now the power in our line is divided.   
Only those of our family who turn entirely to the darkness can   
control them, however in the process they lose power over the red   
ones. I'm going to fix the balance and undo Fae's great mistake,   
she should never have done what she did." Sailor Draco reached up   
and slapped him hard across the face. He turned back to her,   
stunned.  
"Where is the brother I knew? Where did he go? TELL ME   
THAT! You are not him, my brother never spoke of such insanity   
in his life. MY brother knew that the black dragons were   
destroying the balance! He knew that they were destroying   
everything! If Fae did not seal them away there would be   
nothing in the universe, no life - nothing good at all - except   
for them and they would feed on the destruction they had created.   
No, you sir are no brother of mine, he truly did die thirteen   
years ago!"  
"Celeste, if you are not with me then you are surely against me!"  
  
With that he raised his sword and attacked his sister with full   
fury. She attacked back, with all her skills, a deep fire burning   
deep inside her hotter then the brightest star. The battle in the   
air between Brother and Sister lasted thirty minutes before   
Celeste suddenly seeing an unguarded spot lounged in with her   
sword and drove it through his shoulder, then quickly pulled it   
out. He gasped in pain as dark, nearly black blood poured from his wound.   
"You have great skill," he said softly.  
"I learned from all the best knights on the planet, the   
best of which died because of your insanity! How cruel fate is to   
allow be to become Jonathan's wife, then the next day make me his  
widow by the hands of my own brother!"  
  
With that said she took up her sword once again and attacked,   
determined to win this fight. The battle was one that was rarely   
seen by any mortal in all of time, great warriors fighting in mid   
air. She attacked swift and fast, pushing him backwards until he   
found himself against the side a mountain, then he quickly pushed   
off the rocks and shot himself straight upwards in the air, Sailor   
Draco following him every step. He whirled around, bringing his   
sword over his head and down diagonally, she swiftly flew   
backwards but still his sword sliced her arm. She ignored the   
pain and the bright crimson blood flowing quickly from it. She   
saw another opening and lunged in, but he quickly saw her move and   
moved slightly to the side just far enough to avoid the edge of   
sword. However he felt the brilliant fire of her wings and cursed   
under his breath as he felt it burn his skin with its purity and   
fierce determination. He turned around and launched himself at   
Sailor Draco, determined to end this once and for all! Suddenly   
she disappeared in a flash of fire. He stopped, his eyes scanning   
everywhere for her, baffled as to where she went. His eyes flew   
open in shock as he felt icy metal driven through his chest. He   
looked down to see her sword driven through his heart. She   
whispered in his ear "Now feel what it is like to die, feel   
your precious darkness carrying your soul to the next lifetime   
in which you will suffer as you have made others suffer." With  
that said she pulled out her sword and he fell from the sky,   
dead before he hit the ground below. A rain began to fall from   
the sky, a rain of blood that stung like acid as it fell from the   
dark sky. It covered Sailor Draco, decorating her skin, staining   
it in its deep Crimson color. She looked up at the sky, the blood   
rain streaming onto her face and saw the sun was beginning to set   
and cast an eerie light on the blood that fell from the sky; the   
blood belonging to all those who had died that day. "No," she   
whispered, realizing she had been away to long and quickly   
teleported back to the castle. She dropped to her knees as saw   
the most horrific scene. The castle was on fire, everyone in the   
kingdom was dead. The crimson rain poured down with great force,   
soon Sailor Draco was drenched in it. Tears slide down her check   
and she began to shake. It was to late, she couldn't save the   
lives of her people. All she could do was seal away the evil so   
they destruction would stop and her people would be safe from the   
black dragons chaos in whatever life they were reborn into. She   
saw the black dragons, battling now only with the red dragons.   
All human life was gone. She walked into the city boldly, through   
the fire which she would always be apart of. She saw the bodies of   
her friends, the brave knights who defended the people to the end,   
the little girl she had seen in her dream, even her mother and   
Sailor Darkstar. Tears were flowing with no mercy down her face,   
through the blood that fallen onto her from the heavens. She   
found an open spot on the ground and stuck her sword in it, then   
looked to the sky. Closing her eyes, she looked deep within   
herself and summoned every ounce of ancient power that flowed   
through her veins. A brilliant beam of ruby and ebony light   
surrounded her, lifting her hair above her head and extending   
straight up into the heavens. "Fae, Morgan, Evelyn, Cassandra,   
Elizabeth, Victoria, Alessandra, Selene, Angelique, Chrystyne,   
Guinevere, Gabrielle, Ilycia, Khrystle, Meredithe, Morgance,   
Pearlette, Sabrina, Roselyne, Virginia… Queen's and Guardian's   
of old, I call upon your power. The time has come to seal away   
the darkness, to wrap it in light so it will starve and cease to   
grow. Seal away this darkness and bring forth the crystal light,   
I am the vessel. Lend me your power and strength, allow me to add   
it to my own so peace may once again shine down upon the universe.   
I call on you ancestors, great mothers, please give me the   
strength to seal the darkness away and stop this rain of blood…"   
With that a song rose to her voice, a song that had not been   
heard in the universe since Fae first sealed them away. The words   
came to her from a memory as if it were a far away dream. She   
could feel the power building around her, feeling it fill her   
until she was sure her body would burst. Finally she reached the   
last words of the song and as they spilled forth from her. The   
light grew in brilliance, finally it burst and reached out over   
the land-covering it in the eternal light. She could hear the   
cries of the black dragons and the armies of darkness as the light   
wrapped itself around them, clung to them, suffocated them. She   
nearly screamed because of the pain it caused her body to use such   
power. Finally with a loud sound such as thunder on earth   
magnified one thousand times erupted through the planet, the very   
ground beneath her trembled. The light was suddenly gone, the   
darkness sealed away deep inside the planet where it belonged.   
Celeste suddenly fell to her knees, detransformed. Incredible   
pain filled her entire body and she knew what came next, she knew   
that using the power needed had drained her and left her body   
beyond repair. She fell forward onto the ground, thinking of her   
beloved and knowing she would see him soon… so soon. Slowly her   
eyes closed and she lied their, the last Princess of this great kingdom, dead.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Wow, that took me longer to write then I though! lol, hope  
you enjoyed it! Next chapter takes place back at Rei's temple.  
Please email me with what you think on the fanfic!  
HimeNoDraco@aol.com  
  
Also, if you want to know when the next chapter is posted, I  
suggest going to my website and scroll down the main page,  
find the notify list and join.  
www.geocities.com/loveanddestiny2/ 


End file.
